1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fixing structure, and more particularly to a fixing structure disposed between a display panel and a front casing thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with technology development, nowadays the flat display has become an essential part of people's daily lives and widely applied to a liquid crystal display (LCD) TV, mobile phone, desktop computer, notebook computer, personal digital assistant (PDA) and voice recorder.
Traditionally, an electronic apparatus equipped with a flat display includes a front casing, a display panel, and a rear casing. The front casing is screwed to the rear casing with the display panel clipped between the front casing and rear casing. To some extent, the front casing and the rear casing have process deviation in manufacture process. When the process deviation is too large, there is easily a gap formed between the display panel and the front casing, which can be seen by the user just from the appearance of the electronic apparatus.
In production process, a conventional method of solving the issue is to disassemble the electronic apparatus and replace the front casing or the rear casing. However, the method needs more labor hours and powers, and material cost, which is very inefficient.
Another method of solving the issue is to increase the number of screws for screwing the front casing and the rear casing. However, this method increases screw holes on the electronic apparatus, thereby reducing production beauty in appearance and increasing labors for screwing the screws in production lines. Meanwhile, due to the need of larger space for the screws, the electronic apparatus cannot meet the requirement for technical products to be thin and small.